The True Meaning of Ironic
by Jin-Rox
Summary: In this story you find out the true meaning of irony,Things get really crazy when Jin gets hungry, can yusuke and the others help him? muhaha
1. Strange Things Happen When You're Hungry

The True Meaning Of Ironic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Strange Things Happen When You're Hungry  
  
*Jin and Touya are walking through a forest*  
  
Jin- How many days have we been walking through this stupid forest =(  
  
Touya- It's only been 3 hours  
  
Jin- . I am SOOO HUNGRY!!!!  
  
Touya- O.o;;; *mutters to self* Stupid Irish people always getting hungry  
  
Jin- :O I heard that, at least I'm not orange :P  
  
Touya- O.O;;;; I'm not  
  
Jin- I know but at least I'm not ^_^  
  
Touya- O.o Right...  
  
*Looks around and sees a huge purple berry with green spots on it*  
  
Jin- That looks edible  
  
*Eats it in one bite*  
  
Touya- NOOOO DON'T EAT THAT!!  
  
Jin- Why??? It's not like anything's gunna happen to me!  
  
*Jin starts turning into a Mountain Goat*  
  
Touya- O.o;;;;;;; I told you not to eat it.....  
  
Jin- Why what is wrong with me?  
  
*Touya's face turns red but he manages to pulls out a mirror(I don't know where he got it though hehe)*  
  
Jin- AHHHHH I'm a Mountain Goat AHHHHHHHHH  
  
Touya- HAHAHAHA I got to go tell kurama and the rest of them, they will never believe this hahaha this is great!!!!!  
  
Jin- :O this is not funny I don't know why you are laughing, I AM A MOUNTAIN GOAT I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN BE LAUGHING!!!!  
  
Mwahaha Jin's a Mountain Goat please Review hehe I hope you liked the first chapter =) 


	2. A Few Moments of Idiocy

The True Meaning of Ironic  
Chapter 2  
*Jin and Touya surprisingly make it out of the forest, (I'm surprised Touya  
didn't die of laughter) and head towards Yusukes house*  
Jin- Everyone's staring, I wonder why?  
Touya- O.o;;;; Maybe just the fact that you're a Mountain Goat and I'm  
talking to you!  
Jin- SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!  
*They finally reach Yusuke's house and surprisingly everyone's there, Touya  
ringed the doorbell and Yusuke answered*  
Yusuke- Hey Touya,.......O.o;;;....why is there a Mountain Goat here?  
Touya- Oh that's Jin, he had a little incident with a berry that I told him  
not to eat  
Yusuke- O.O;; O...K.... come on in  
*They walk in the living room, Kurama is reading, Kuwabara is playing with  
a kitten(surprise, surprise)and Hiei is watching some really bloody horror  
movie *  
Everyone but Yusuke, Jin, and Touya- O.O;;;;  
Kurama- Pardon me, but Yusuke, why is there a Mountain Goat in your living  
room  
Kuwabara- AHHHH A MOUNTAIN GOAT GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME THE EAT  
KITTENS AHHHH  
*Kuwabara runs off to a different room with the kitten*  
Everyone- O.o;;;;;;  
Yusuke- To answer your question Kurama, this is Jin, he had a little  
incident with some food  
*Yusuke and Touya tell them the story, barely containing their laughter*  
Yusuke- I wonder what we should do now  
*Atsuko walks into the room*  
Atsuko- ^_^Yusuke I'm gunna go to the store I'll be back lat—why is there a  
Mountain Goat in the living room O.O  
Yusuke- Oh ahh heh, it's just one of kuwabara's weird friends  
Atsuko- O.....K.....  
*Atsuko walks out of the room*  
Jin- I am still hungry baaaa  
Everyone- O.o;;;;  
Yusuke- what do Goats eat????  
*Everyone looks at Kurama*  
Kurama- O.o;;;; why does everyone always look at me  
Yusuke- because you're the smart one  
Touya- :O I'm smart too  
Kurama- I guess maybe grass?  
Touya- Let's just ask Jin  
Kurama- O.K. that sounds like a good idea  
Touya- O.K. what do you want to eat Jin  
Jin- COOKIES ^_^  
Everyone but Jin- O.o;;;;;;  
Yusuke- how about OREOS  
Jin- Sure ^_^  
*Yusuke gives Jin the OREOS and Jin eats the whole package in less then a  
minute*  
Jin- I'm still hungry do you have anymore cookies ^_^  
Yusuke- NO  
Jin- O.K....... I'm bored  
Touya- what should we do now?  
*Kuwabara comes into the room*  
Kuwabara- I still don't trust that goat, but if you're bored I know the  
perfect thing to do  
Everyone but Kuwabara- what???  
Kuwabara- PRANK CALLS hehehe  
Jin- YAY this will be fun ^_^ who are we gunna call  
Yusuke- GHOSTBUSTERS  
Everyone but Yusuke and Kuwabara-O.o;;;;; WHO???  
Yusuke- Never mind  
Kuwabara- Mr. T and Carrot Top  
Everyone but Kuwabara- O.O;;;;;;  
Yusuke- Man Kuwabara you are psycho!  
Kuwabara- Shut up Urameshi!  
Yusuke- Anyway, how are we gunna call them we don't have their numbers  
Kuwabara- Just shut up and hand me the phone  
Yusuke-Whatever I don't see how this is gunna work but oh well, here  
(Yusuke tossed the small cordless phone to him. Kuwabara grabbed the phone  
and dialed 1-800-CALL ATT.)  
Kuwabara- heh heh heh this is gunna rock guys  
Jin- HOW IS THIS GUNNA SOLVE MY PROBLEM!!!!  
Kuwabara- heh heh shut up goat boy, I gotta listen  
Jin-=(  
(Jin walked ^or should I say meandered^ over to Kuwabara and bit him on the  
arm)  
Kuwabara- OWWW man I'm gunna get rabies from that thing ahhh  
Jin - ^_^ haha serves ya right!  
Find out what happens in the next chapter muhahaha 


	3. Psycho Mr T and Crazy Carrot Top

The True Meaning of Ironic  
Chapter 3  
  
(Kuwabara patiently waited for some one to answer the phone)  
(About 3 rings later)  
Answering machine: You reached the Mr. T residence what do you  
want???*BEEP*  
Kuwabara:Um...Ah.....I PITTY THA FOOL! *CLICK*  
(He hung up the phone real quick)  
Kuwabara: That was so awesome  
*RING* (Kuwabara looked nervously at the phone)  
Yusuke: Pick it up IDIOT  
(Kuwabara picked up the phone)  
Kuwabara: Hello?  
Mr. T: ARE YOU THE LITTLE PUNK THAT CALLED MY HOUSE  
Kuwabara:Um....AH......Me no speaky englay *CLICK*  
Touya: Who was that?  
Kuwabara: It was Mr. T, I don't know how he got this number though, he must  
be psychic or something.  
Kurama: Kuwabara, I believe it's called a caller ID.  
Jin: Man Kuwabara you are an idiot, hahahahaha  
Hiei: Wasn't there some one else that you wanted to waste everyone's time  
calling?  
Kuwabara: Oh yeah, Carrot Top!  
(Kuwabara picked up the phone and dialed 1-800-CALL ATT)  
(After three rings Carrot Top picked up the phone)  
Carrot Top: Hello?  
Kuwabara: Hi Carrot Top!  
Carrot Top: Hi, who is this?  
Kuwabara: I'm Kuwabara, I've always wanted to call you, I called Mr. T and  
told him I pitied the fool and now he wants to kill me hahahahaha  
Carrot Top: Man, one time I called him and left a message, and then he  
called me back, I don't know how he got my number, I bet he's psychic or  
something  
Kuwabara: That's what I thought but then my friend told me it was caller  
ID!  
Hiei: Well looks like the fool finally found someone like him!  
Kuwabara: shut up shortie, as soon as I get off the phone, I'm gunna make  
you cry to your mommy!  
Hiei: Hn. Like you could!  
Kuwabara: I gotta go Carrot Top I'll talk to you later right now I gotta  
beat the crap out of shortie!  
Carrot Top: Bye!  
(as soon as Kuwabara hung up the phone he heard a knocking on the door)  
Kurama: I wonder who that could be.  
Yusuke: It's probably Keiko or Botan.  
Jin: I would get it BUT I HAVE NO HANDS =(  
Touya: Serves you right for being hungry all the time!  
Kurama: I'll get it!  
(kurama opened the door, and saw a strange looking man he was tall, wore  
really weird clothes, had a bunch of jewelry on that were gold and had a  
Mohawk)  
Mr. T: I'm looking for the punk who called me up and left a stupid message  
on my answering machine, I'm gunna kill that fool!  
Kurama: Kuwabara, It's for you!  
Kuwabara: Looks like I'm more popular than you shortie!  
Hiei: Hn. Stupid idiot  
(As kuwabara walked to the door his once triumphant face turned to a scared  
look of death)  
Mr. T. ARE YOU THE LITTLE IDIOT PUNK WHO LEFT THAT MESSAGE ON MY ANSWERING  
MACHINE?????  
Kuwabara: Ahhh.....I'm sorry you have the wrong house  
Mr. T: Oh sorry  
(as Mr. T walked away he muttered to himself, I'm gonna pitty that fool  
who left that message)  
(Kuwabara closed the door and let out a huge sigh)  
Kuwabara: Phew that was a close one  
Yusuke:Well, looks like your not the only idiot around here, that weirdo  
really belived you!  
Hiei: I was looking forward to seeing your face get pounded in by that  
psycho  
Jin: ME TOO! ^_^  
Yusuke: Okay what do you guys want to do now???  
Okay I think that chapter went pretty well ^_^ 


	4. Let's All go to the Circus

Chapter 4 Let's go to the Circus  
  
Yusuke- I heard the circus was in town you guys wanna go!  
  
Jin- Yeah, I always wanted to go to one of those circus thingys, hey Touya, What's a circus  
  
Touya- I am not quite sure  
  
Kurama- A public entertainment consisting typically of a variety of performances by acrobats, clowns, and trained animals  
  
Jin-YAY!!! Lets go already!!!  
  
Kuwabara- Maybe they'll let you guys in for free GOATBOY, the SHE-MAN, THE GUY WITH NO PUPILS, and the 3 EYED MIDGET!!! Hahahaha you guys could be a circus of your own  
  
Yusuke- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
(When the gang got to the circus tent thingy they went inside (obviously) and sat down on the circus seat thingys, the lights suddenly went dim and A man wearing a red and yellow suite came out.)  
  
Announcer dude- Tonight's show will have, a series of events first the fire breathing clown  
  
(A clown wearing a suit with a bunch of colors came out and stepped into the ring)  
  
Peanut man- Peanuts, anyone want peanuts, come get your tasty peanuts only a dollar!  
  
Jin- OHH peanuts, I'll take some of them!  
  
Peanut man- That will be one doll—AH A TALKING GOAT!*The peanut man ran off*  
  
Jin- I wanted some peanuts too. (  
  
Clown- I need a volunteer!  
  
Yusuke-This guy right in front of me wants to do it*pointing to Hiei*  
  
Hiei-No I don't  
  
Clown- all right step up here  
  
Hiei- Hn. (The clown grabbed some fire and tried to breath it, as he did he tripped on his humongous clown shoes and tripped causing Hiei's hair to catch on fire. In one quick motion Hiei pulled out his katana and sliced the clown in half, the crowd fell silent except for yusuke's laughter and a few gasps from the audience.)  
  
Yusuke- hahaha, um Hiei we might want to leave now before the cops come!  
  
(The gang ran out of there as fast as they could and headed for Yusuke's house)  
  
Kuwabara- Guys I think this is the first place the cops would look  
  
Yusuke- What's that supposed to mean =(  
  
Kuwabara- heh heh nothing, I'm just saying maybe we better go somewhere else  
  
(just then Koenma popped out of nowhere)  
  
Koenma- Yo  
  
Yusuke- Oh great I thought my day couldn't get any worse, then strawberry shortcakes pops out of no where.  
  
Koenma- You better watch it! Anyway, I got a job for you!  
  
Yusuke- Great just what I needed =(  
  
Koenma- I'm just going to ignore your sarcasm! Your job is to go save Santa Clause from a gang of intoxicated hobo's  
  
Yusuke- WHAT?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY! NO WAY AM I GOING TO FIGHT A BUNCH OF DRUNK HOBOS  
  
Jin- Cumm'on Yusuke I wanna go, can I go we don't have Intoxicated Hobos in Makai!  
  
Hiei- Can we kill them!=)  
  
Koenma- I guess so  
  
Hiei- Hurry up, let's go, I'm on a killing spree!  
  
Everyone but Hiei- O.o;;;;  
  
YAY!!!! Another chapter done! Please review mwahahaha!!! 


	5. Hobophobic

Chapter 5: Hobophobic  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=- Um...I don't own anything... except the cheese in my fridg you can't have that cause it's mine =)   
  
(Somehow the gang magically appeared at the North Pole)  
  
Hiei- How are we supposed to know what this Santa guy looks like?  
  
Yusuke- He's Fat, Jolly, and gives people stuff for being good  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Kuwabara- Maybe after we kill all those hobos and save Santa he'll give us something =) like that toy train that I wanted last year, I never got it =(  
  
Jin- Hahaha...Um guys, I'm still hungry...I wonder if those hobos will give me some of their beer =)  
  
Touya- They'll Probably see you and think your one of them  
  
Jin- -.-# I AM A GOAT, HOW WILL THEY THINK I'M ONE OF THEM!!!  
  
(They continued to walk what seemed to be like 20 miles but was only about .5 miles)  
  
Jin- Guys I'm really hungry...(Jin looks at yellow snow)...OOOO That looks edible  
  
Touya- No don't eat that...  
  
Hiei- Does anyone see a pattern here  
  
Yusuke- Hahahaha I can't believe you just ate that  
  
Jin- This is okay, but it doesn't taste like Lemon...It's has a more bitter taste  
  
Touya- Do you know what you just ate???  
  
Jin-No but it was good =)  
  
Touya-O.O You just ate snow that was peed on  
  
(as soon as Jin comprehended what Touya had just said he had a face like this X.x)  
  
Jin-I don't feel good  
  
Touya- That's what you get for eating too much  
  
Jin- Why can't those Hobos just use a bathroom like the rest of us instead of peeing on the snow so innocent people will eat it T.T  
  
Yusuke- They're a bunch of drunk hobos what do you expect  
  
Kurama- Hey guys I don't think this mission is a good idea  
  
Hiei- Why you scared Kurama  
  
Kurama- Yes T.T I admit it I am hobophobic, they are so freaky  
  
Kuwabara- What is Hobophobic  
  
Touya- It's when you have a fear of bums or hobos  
  
Yusuke- HAHAHAHAHA Man Kurama, You are a chicken, what next Hippiephobia  
  
Jin- Kurama looks like a Hippie to me =)  
  
Kurama- TT You guys are mean, I do not look like a Hippie I take Great pride in my hair thank you  
  
Kuwabara- HAHAHAHA, Hippies are funny looking  
  
Hiei- Well aren't you the insightful one  
  
Kuwabara- What ever that means I am not one of those, shrimp  
  
Hiei- Baka  
  
(they continued to walk for about five minutes until they reached a sign that said Hoboville, Home of the fighting Hobos)  
  
Everyone- O.o  
  
Yusuke- Wow that is weird, how did they afford to get a sign  
  
Kuwabara- I don't know maybe they made it out of beer cans  
  
Everyone but Kuwabara- O.O;  
  
Kuwabara- What? That's a good idea  
  
Hiei- Sure it is, if we were all idiots like you!  
  
(out of nowhere 2 hobos appeared)  
  
Random Hobo #1- How dare you trespass on our sacred land  
  
Yusuke- Where's Santa  
  
Random Hobo #1- My name is Pothead Joe the Hobo and Me and my army of Intoxicated Hobos have taken Santa, We require $5,000 and some beer for the return of the fat man  
  
Random Hobo #2(who I am going to name Bob)- I thought we said $3,000 and some beer and some empty beer bottles to make a better sign  
  
Kuwabara- See guys I told you that was a good idea  
  
Joe- No We want $5,000  
  
Bob- No one is going to pay that much for a fat man that eats everyone's cookies  
  
Joe- Oh yes they are  
  
Yusuke-(whispering to the gang) those guys are seriously high or drunk or probably both  
  
Kurama- Yes I say we take our leave now and go rescue Santa, Besides these guys are giving me the creeps  
  
will the gang save Santa? Or will they be defeated, find out next time on The True Meaning of Ironic  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
well, I think that went pretty well! Please Review or the Intoxicated Hobos will come and murder you in your sleep =) 


End file.
